


Blue Moon's Shadow

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, based on the DLC, hoshido festival of bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: Soleil seems to have inherited everything from her father and nothing from Severa. However, Severa's about to learn that her daughter is a lot more like her than she thinks.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Serena | Severa, Lazward | Laslow/Luna | Selena
Kudos: 21





	Blue Moon's Shadow

“And finished!” Selena tightened the sash around her waist. 

She took a moment to check herself. It looked like she had it on correctly. She grabbed her hair ties and walked over to the mirror. She gazed into the mirror and her heart immediately sank at what she saw. The image of her mother stared back at her. Her long red hair drifted down her back and radiated off of the same burgundy-colored yukata like bright autumn leaves. Selena tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked down at the two hair ties in her hand.

“This really would look much better on her…” She muttered as she looked down at the rest of her yukata.

A loud silence echoed as she stood in front of the mirror. Today would’ve been her birthday, too. Selena looked back at her reflection. They really did look similar especially since they now had the same hair color. She ran her fingers through her hair. Once long snow-white strands were now stained a bright crimson. She did like her original hair color. It helped differentiate herself from her mother better, and it was one of the few things she inherited from her father. Selena once again looked down at the two hair ties coiled in her hand.

“Hey, mom! You there? Come on! We’re gonna be late for the festival!” 

Selena’s body jumped at the sudden sound of her daughter’s voice.

“Y-Yeah, hold on, Soleil!” Selena scrambled to the door. “I’m coming!”

Selena slowly opened the door to see her daughter standing in the castle hallway. Her long red hair bloomed with her red yukata like maple leaves drifting in the spring. Of course, she’d look good. She was _her_ daughter after all. She would probably look good in almost anything. For a moment, Soleil didn’t say anything and simply stared at her mother. 

Selena crossed her arms and frowned, “Are you gonna say something? It’s rude to stare you know.”

Soleil took a moment to blink and then flashed her and her father’s trademark smile.

“Sorry, but it’s your fault for being so darn cute! I can’t even think of the words to describe it!”

Selena blushed and turned her head, “I...sh-shut up….”

Soleil laughed, “you’re even more adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Th-that’s enough!” Selena breathed a heavy sigh, “You really do take after your father, don’t you?”

“Sorry, but I can’t help it,” Soleil giggled, “especially since you have your hair down. It makes you look even more adorable.”

Once again, Selena’s cheeks flared a bright red before scowling at her daughter. 

“Are you implying there’s something wrong with my usual hairstyle?!”

Soleil flinched and put her hands up in defense, “N-No not at all, mom! Your twintails are always as cute as ever it’s just that….”

Selena crossed her arms, “Just what?”

Now it was Soleil’s cheeks that turned red, “It’s just that with your hair down, w-we look a little more alike is all.” Her eyes hit the floor, “it makes us look a little more like we’re mother and daughter.”

Selena’s heart froze at those words. They looked alike like mother and daughter…

_“Hey, mama! I grew my hair out just like you!”_

_Her mother smiled, “You look adorable, sweetie!”_

Selena’s stomach twisted and coiled around itself. For a moment, she remained silent.

_“I wanna be just like you when I grow up, Mama!”_

_“and I’m sure you will, Severa,” Her mother smiled, “you’re my daughter, after all. You can do anything you set your mind to.”_

A fog of tears blurred her vision as that memory bounced around her head. Even after all this time, she…. Selena shook her head.

“Th-That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!” Selena suddenly snapped, “Not to mention childish! Why would you even think about stupid stuff like that?!”

Soleil flinched and looked to the floor once again, “I dunno I just thought that maybe if we looked a little more alike then…” The rest of her sentence became scrambled in a mumble that Selena couldn’t make out.

Selena crossed her arms, “Well whatever I still need to get ready, so just go on without me. I’ll meet up with both of you at the festival.”

“Yeah, alright...” Soleil nodded before flashing her trademark smile, “I’ll see you there, mom!” 

Selena watched her daughter walk down the hallway and out of sight. She breathed a deep sigh. That girl, she really does take after her father. Her bright smile, her optimistic attitude, and even her eyes are all from that idiot. The only thing she inherited from her was…. 

Selena looked down at the black hair ties coiled in the palm of her hand. Her heart sunk as her crimson red hair swayed in the gentle indoor breeze. Even after all this time, she hasn’t changed at all, has she?

“I’m sorry….” Selena said as she wiped away the fog of tears in her eyes.

\-----

Selena played with her hair as she made her way through the sea of people cluttering the streets. Lanterns and other festive lights lit up the Hoshidian capital like nothing before. Various market stalls lined the streets selling everything from festival themed foods, wares, and even games. There were a lot of children with their parents, too. Most of the people here seemed to come with their kids, now that she looked around. Well, it was a festival all about celebrating the growth of children, after all. It only made sense.

Selena stopped, “The growth of children…” She mumbled to herself.

_“What do you want to be when you grow up, Severa?”_

_“I want to grow to be as strong and smart as you and daddy! I wanna prove that I can be just as perfect as both of you!”_

Selena looked down at her crimson red hair. Well, that was nothing more than a pipe dream. She learned that lesson the hard way. It really wasn’t fair. She didn’t inherit anything good from either of them. Not their smarts, skill, or anything really. All of those things went to her younger sister. It was all so tiring being compared to them all the time. It was always Cordelia this or Cordelia that. Nobody ever acknowledged her for what she could do. Even her own daughter seems to take more after her father than her mother. Although, it’s not like she had anything good to pass down, to begin with. Her hair color wasn’t even hers. It was her mother’s. 

Selena breathed a deep sigh. Even in another world, she couldn’t escape her shadow. She looked down at the strands of hair in between her fingers, once more. She should’ve just tied her hair into twintails like she usually did. Not doing so was a stupid idea. All it did was dredge up those awful memories. Why did she ever think it was a good idea?

_“It’s just that with your hair down, w-we look a little more alike is all.”_

_“It makes us look a little more like we’re mother and daughter.”_

Selena simply stayed silent as the cool summer breeze brushed through her hair. She shook her head. Who cares about all that anyway?! It’s not like….

“Hey, dad! Don’t these hair ties look cute?” Selena looked up at the sound of her daughter’s voice.

Her husband and daughter were at a nearby stall. Soleil pointed to a set of black hair ties similar to her own.

“Look, they’re black just like the ones mom wears.” Soleil picked them off the rack and showed them to her father.

“They do look very similar.” Laslow said as he got a closer look, “No doubt they’d look amazing on you. Then again, you’d look cute in almost anything. You and your mom seem to have that in common.”

Selena blushed at those words. Th-that idiot!

Soleil’s face lit up, “You really think so?”

Laslow flashed his trademark smile, “Well, of course, would I lie to my own daughter?”

Soleil giggled, “Of course you wouldn’t but you are pretty quick with the compliments.”

Laslow crossed his arms, “What do you take me for? When I say you’d look good in anything, I mean it.”

“Yeah, suuuure you do.” Soleil rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Geez, how hard is it to take a compliment?” Laslow sighed, “You really do take after your mother, don’t you?”

Soleil laughed, “Speaking of, where is mom? She said she’d meet us at the festival.”

“Knowing her, she’s probably out spending everything she has on some cute accessories, so I’m sure we’ll find her at another stall if we keep walking.”

“Wait, I found her!” Soleil said, trying to look over the crowd of people. “Hey, mom! Over here!”

Selena’s heart stopped as she saw her daughter wave and begin running towards her. If Soleil saw her like this right now, then….

She had to hide. Selena’s head darted around the town as she frantically looked for a place to hide. 

“Over there!” Selena darted for a nearby crowd of people.

She didn’t make it far, however, before she felt two warm arms wrap around her shoulders.

“Gotcha!” Her daughter said with a massive grin on her face.

Selena could only frown as she was stopped dead in her tracks. Although, oddly enough, she wasn’t that angry about it. Something about this situation felt weirdly nostalgic. She glanced back at her daughter and, for just a moment, she looked much younger, almost childlike.

“Fine, you got me.” She said as her daughter slid off of her. 

Soleil giggled, “all that practice playing tag as a kid really paid off.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea! I only let you catch up to me, got it!” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah, suuure you did, mom.” Soleil laughed. “Anyway, look!” She pulled out the black hair ties and presented them to Selena. “Hair ties like you wear! Now we can have matching twintails!”

Soleil then stared for a moment, “Hold on, your hair is down like it was earlier but I thought….”

Selena’s face turned beet red, “D-Don’t get the wrong idea, alright!” She turned her head, “I-I just… why are you so fixated on stupid stuff like that anyway?!”

“Well…” It was now Soleil’s turn to look away, “It’s because I….”

Selena furrowed her brow, “Spit it out already!”

“Ijustwantedtobemorelikeyou!”

Selena’s heart froze, “What was that? You wanted to be more like me?”

Soleil simply nodded.

Selena’s arms slipped down to her sides as her stomach began to coil in on itself. She had a gut feeling about where this was headed.

“But why?”

“Well, it’s so that nobody would compare me to you, anymore. Back in the deep realms everyone always talked about how great you were at everything! And that I had to be just like you because I was your daughter...” Soleil looked at her mother and smiled, “So I figured if I was a strong woman like you then nobody would say that anymore!” 

“Th-That’s…” Selena’s heart shattered at her daughter’s words. Her arms slipped to her sides as an image of her younger self flashed over her daughter.

Soleil’s face then flushed a deep red before she crossed her arms and looked away, “B-But d-don’t the wrong idea! I-It’s not like I especially admire you, or a-anything like that!”

“Soleil I….” Selena wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

“M-Mom?”

“I take back what I said before,” Selena pulled away from the embrace and smiled at her daughter. “I said you were more like your father, but, as it turns out, you’re actually a lot more like me.”

“I-I am?”

Selena simply nodded. “But, that’s okay. Soleil, you already have plenty of good things about you that I don’t have.”

Soleil’s eyes shot to the floor, “B-But that’s not….”

Selena frowned, “It is true! You have your father’s blood in your veins as well as mine. And as much I hate to admit it, that idiot does have a few great things going for him! You’ve inherited great things from both of us!” She then looked at Soleil’s crimson red hair, “not to mention the things you gained from my parents, too.”

“You mean my grandparents, right?”

Selena nodded, “Yeah, you’ve inherited a lot from me, Laslow, and all sorts of people! So enough with this comparison nonsense! Anyone who compares you to someone else is a complete idiot! Because you can’t be compared to anyone else!”

Soleil’s face began to light up, “Y-You really mean that?”

“Of course I do! I’m not like your father! So stop talking down on yourself, or else I, or the rest of our family tree, will never forgive you!”

Soleil laughed, “That’s kinda scary. But thanks, mom! I think I feel a lot more confident now!”

“Now that’s my girl. I just know you’ll grow up to be a great woman one day”

Soleil smiled, “Yeah, I will!”

“There you two are.” They both turned their heads at the sound of Laslow’s voice, “Sheesh, Soleil, I don't know how you managed to wade through all those people.”

“It’s easy, all you have to do is not flirt with the cute shop keep over there.”

Laslow flinched, “Y-You saw that….”

“Well, of course! I’m _your_ daughter! How could I not notice a girl as adorable as that!”

“You got a point there…”

“What exactly were you doing?” Selena asked in a low threatening tone. An aura of fire wrapped around her body as her hand tightened into a fist.

“S-Severa it’s not what you think!” Laslow took a few careful steps back as sweat poured down his face. “I was just uhhhh…. Asking her for directions, yeah! Wait a minute, is your hair down? Have I mentioned how adorable you look like that?”

“Y-You…” She reeled back her arm, “idiot!!!” She cried out as she nailed her husband in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. 

“Wow, mom.” Soleil looked down at her father, “You pack a mean left hook.”

Selena scoffed and crossed her arms, “Well, that moron deserves it for trying to cheat on me!” She then stretched her arms before walking off, “Now, let’s go Soleil. There’s this adorable looking bracelet I saw that would look perfect on you.” 

“But what about dad?”

“He’ll be fine!” Selena reassured, “That idiot should be used to it by now.”

“Alright if you say so…” Soleil looked at her father one last time before catching up with her mother. “You think I could pull off something like that? I’m sure other girls would like me even more if I could do that.”

“Of course, you can!” Selena smiled, “You’re _my_ daughter, after all. You can do anything you set your mind to.”


End file.
